Fortune Teller
The Fortune Teller is a nameless, minor antagonist who only appeared in a single episode/chapter of the manga and anime series 07-Ghost. While first appearing to be a fortune teller on the streets of Ria, she is later revealed to be a servant of Verloren, and it is possible she only took up this trade in order to lure those most unsatisfied with their lives into selling their souls to her. The only time she has appeared in the series so far, she turned a man into a Wars (the first case in the series), and seemingly escaped punishment from Frau, raising the question of what her eventual fate was. Appearance Physical appearance Although her height is unknown, she appears to be a woman of average height, and has a very curvaceous figure with an enormous bust. She has an oval-shaped face with darkish-brown skin, a long, thin nose, and thin lips that she coats with a dark red lipstick. Her eyes are droopy, with long, dark eyelashes, and her irises are green in colour, though they gleam a bright blue when using her powers. Her hair is dark purple, wavy, parted in the middle with short bangs on each side to frame her face, and long enough to reach her mid-back. Clothing The fortune teller wears a backless and sleeveless dress, almost the same colour as her hair, with a v-neck that cuts down to her navel. Joined to the sides of the dress are two sleeves that leave her shoulders exposed, yet cover her arms. She wears a gold bracelet on her left arm, and two golden bangles on each wrist. The fortune teller also wears a thick golden necklace with crescent charms, crescent earrings, and a tiara with crescent charms dangling down. Personality The fortune teller is flirtatious and seductive, and this is how she attracts potential victims. She appears approachable and a good listener, and people come to her to tell her their burdens, which she uses to her advantage to tempt them into bargaining with their souls. Even when taking a victim, she is cheery and happy. She can be seen as sadistic, as she seems to delight in her victims' misfortune. History The history of the fortune teller is unknown, but if she is a Kor, it can be deduced that she was a human once, one that was unhappy with her life, or desperate, and wanted an easy way to get what she wanted. Her three wishes remain unknown, as does when she became a Kor (if she is indeed one), or how many souls she has taken for Verloren. It is implied that the back alley where she meets the Wars Man is one of her most frequented locations in her search for potential souls.The Wars man says: "normally I just ignore her", implying he has seen her around there before. Manga synopsis Meeting the Wars man The fortune teller is first seen at a stall in one of the alleyways in a city in District 7 that looks remarkably like Ria. After catching a man looking at her, she engages him in conversation and, after finding out he was unhappy with the way his life had turned out, tempts him by offering him three wishes in exchange for his soul. The three wishes The man leaves, and after spending his wishes, his reflection turns into that of the fortune teller, and she is ready to take his soul. When the man says only his wish for money came true, the fortune teller explains that the woman he wanted was now lying dead on the floor, and by killing her he had his freedom. She then takes his soul, and he becomes a Wars. Aftermath Although the man is later killed by Frau, the fortune teller seemed to escape without punishment. Being a Ghost and an experienced bishop, it is highly unlikely that Frau did not know that the man had been manipulated by someone else. It is possible that he killed her, or if she was a Kor, purified her soul, off-screen. Trivia *Although she is a Kor she does not possess the Kor mark on her chest like she should.Episode 12, although her chest can clearlly be seen there is no Kor mark. It is unknown if this is a mistake, or hints that she was something more. However, since she is not important enough to appear more than once throughout the series, it is likely that the missing Kor mark was indeed a mistake and she was not something more. *She is the first female antagonist to appear in both the anime and manga. Quotes *"You could have lived a happier life if only you'd been a little more careful." (when she kills the Wars man) References Site Navigation Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Nameless characters Category:Onetime characters Category:Antagonists